


Age

by misura



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a state of mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted February 2008
> 
> prompt: _Rukia/Ichigo: Age difference - He's still young, and she feels so very old_

_verse_

Sometimes (not often, but sometimes, yes) Rukia felt as if centuries had passed her by, leaving her unmarked, unchanged, untouched - she knew it to be merely a result of her age, a trick of her memory, another precious illusion for her to cling to, yet all the same sometimes (often, yes) she couldn't shake the feeling that even centuries ago, she'd never been as young as Ichigo.

(She'd never been so utterly and completely stupid in her life.)

 _reverse_

Ichigo often got the feeling that Rukia wasn't quite like any other girl he'd ever met - and yeah, okay, she was a sometimes-invisible, several-centuries-old soul-reaper who was as stubborn as a mule and always expecting him to get off his lazy ass and do crazy stuff that seemed likely to get him killed one of these days, but that wasn't it. That was just Rukia being Rukia.

(He wrote it off, in the end, as love.)


End file.
